amnesia
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: sometimes, Sting wished he had amnesia for he wouldn't need to remember the girl that went by the name of Lucy Heartfilia. (oneshot)


**author's note:** I've finally caught up with Fairy Tail! Both the anime and the manga so I was inspired again to write me some blonde action. This was inspired by 5 Seconds of Summer "Amnesia". I hope you guys like it (:

* * *

It's been exactly 6 months.

6 months since she left with nothing but pain in her heart, 6 months since she's moved on like she always did whenever time called for it.

And it's been 6 months for him as well. 6 miserable months.

He had let her go, because he had been stupid enough to do that. To think Lucy Heartfilia had left her guild for a while just so she could be with him. But when a little while comes in the form of 6 months, Sting wasn't sure whether time was that little in the first place.

Lucy; the one he loved and adored. He had her within his grasp, within Sabertooth. The guild had grown fond of her while she was there. The Young Master's love, they had call her. There was also His Lady. Funny, affectionate names they had.

He had sworn to Fairy Tail then, that he would take good care of her. He would care for her, love her and breathe her just to make sure she'd be all right. And he did just that. He did, even Lucy knew that deep down.

The days where Sting and Lucy would go about their dates, one that somehow always included Lector messing it up for them. Lucy didn't mind though, she adored Lector. There was nothing else Sting could ask for.

The nights where they would fall asleep right beside each other, snuggled with the other's company in that warm bed. The mornings they woke, the blissful moments even though those were only sheer simple moments in life.

It was sentimental for him; the mornings when he woke with a smiling Lucy totally immersed in his sleeping habits. He would blush then, and she would too just because she was simply happy that she was by his side.

But today; he woke alone. No blissful mornings, no smiles, no Lucy. Sting wished it was just all a bad, twisted dream. But at last, it wasn't. It always hit him ever so dreadfully that his love had gone, to the place she called home.

For home was not him; it almost was but he screwed it up.

Sometimes, Sting wished he had amnesia. To be able to wake up every single morning and not worry about what he had done, and being able to still breath the strawberry scent he was already used to having around these 6 months.

Sometimes, it went the other way. Sometimes, he wished he hadn't loved her so dearly so he wouldn't have to remember all these stupid little things.

"Hey, Sting." Rogue's voice went unnoticed as the said man continued to do about his daily routine.

It was a known fact that Sting hadn't been the same he had been when Lucy left. They didn't blame Lucy though for they knew Sting had brought it upon himself. The title of "good looking young master" had got into his head and of course, with fame comes popularity; girls.

Cheating or flirting had never been one of Sting's forte, but somehow or another it had turned that way. He still loved Lucy though, for she was the only one he looked forward to whenever he came home from his little adventures.

But Lucy will have none of it. She had her pride to keep; as both a mage of Fairy Tail and as the daughter of the Heartfilia family. She will not allow the likes of him to stain her dignity and so she left.

Today again, as Sting sits on the park bench in the corner, he prayed.

He prayed for her well-being, hell, he even hoped that she would move on; for Lucy Heartfilia deserves better than the one that went by the name of Sting Eucliffe.

"Still praying in the park, I see?" A soft voice interrupted his moment.

He felt his heart stopped, the blood gushing all the way to his head. He'd recognised that voice anywhere, the tunes of which he memorised by heart. The voice of a presence that acted as the air to his very existence.

Lucy.

"You look good, I guess." She took a seat right next to him before laughing softly. "You should really shut your mouth, Sting. Flies might fly in, you know?"

"Lucy…"

Of course. He had always rehearsed his lines, in the case that a scenario like this ever popped up. It's happening now, isn't it? So why isn't he speaking?

"As you can tell," Lucy pursed her lips as she stared at someplace else. "I look miserable as ever."

"No." He shook his head instinctively. "You're beautiful."

She had giggled then before sighing deeply. Her eyes glanced over towards his, a frown now clearly expressing itself on her face.

"Why didn't you come after me, Sting?" Lucy asked softly, her hands on top of his. Oh how he missed her touch. "I keep waiting but you didn't come. Why?"

"I thought you hated me." Sting managed, his voice still raspy. "I thought you didn't wanted to see me anymore."

"How could you even think that?" This time the grip was tighter. "I love you, Sting. I don't know how many times I can say that."

"Then don't." He mumbled, averting her gaze. "I brought you enough pain. I just… I just want you to be happy, Lucy."

"Well, I'm the happiest with you." Her words had his head snapped up. "You thought I was fine, and I thought you were fine as well. Turns out, we're both miserable."

"Promise me, Sting." Lucy's thumb rubbed away the tears that were now forming on his face. "Promise me that you'll stop whatever it was that you were doing that left us like this."

He didn't know how to react then. He didn't deserved her kindness nor her love. He had to say something, anything at all. But at last, he grew selfish again by keeping quiet, because that was the exact same thing he wanted.

He wanted her.

"Promise me, Sting." She urged again, this time the tears were spilling from her own eyes. "Because I can't promise you that I'll come back if it happens again. I can't promise you that I'll love you more than I hate you. I can't promise you that I wished you had never existed in the first place. I can't promise you that I wished I had never loved you and never will."

"I promise." Sting muttered softly, his hands bringing her head to his chest. He hugged her tighter, knowing that the silent sobbing and his current drenched shirt was a result of his own wrong-doings. "I promise, Lucy."

And as far as it goes, he did fulfilled his promise.

The man called Sting Eucliffe had only Lucy Heartfilia to love, for without her, there wasn't a need to live and to create precious memories.

There would only be a need for amnesia.

* * *

**do leave a review with your thoughts and opinions and this (: I may not reply but I do read them!**

**There will be another StingxLucy oneshot coming up soon-ish. Do look out for that. (: Till' then.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**


End file.
